


pierce me

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ? be aware, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Piercings, the act of being pierced is briefly described too so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: "Let me see," Erwin says, a little more quietly than he has to. He puts careful fingers on Levi's chin and Levi opens his mouth, showing off his new piercing. It looks good so far and Erwin has no doubt it will heal in no time.





	pierce me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshtrayHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtrayHeart/gifts).



> Day 21 !
> 
> Just to say this, I wasn't sure about the warning thing bc some people might be sensitive to the subject or sth?  
> Just be aware that the title is meant very literally, though I think the summary says that much too

The night is already late, the sky heavy with thick clouds, but the streets are gleaming with light from the city. People hurry down the streets, still busy despite the hour, headlights flash and the signs above the stores flicker in bright neon colours. No one cares to stop, to look up to the sky where snowflakes fall onto the city. They won't stick, but it's a nice sight anyway. Only, no one sees. No one, except Levi.

Erwin sees him standing in the middle of the street, wrapped up in a warm coat and a scarf that covers his face up to his nose. His ears are red from the cold anyway, but he doesn't seem to mind much. He's watching the sky, watching the city lights lick up towards the grey clouds from where the snowflakes fall onto his head. The sight makes Erwin smile.

He hasn't seen Levi for months. It always goes like this, he comes and goes whenever he wants. It seems he's unable to settle even if he never told Erwin why. But he always comes back. He always calls Erwin from the station and Erwin always finds him on this street.

When Erwin approaches, Levi seems to sense it. He lowers his gaze from the sky, blinking the snowflakes from his lashes when he looks at Erwin. Erwin smiles at him, but he can't see if Levi smiles back.

While they walk next to each other, they don't say anything. Erwin knows Levi doesn't like talking too much when the streets are this busy, so he waits till they left the crowded area, till the city noise calms to a faint rumbling in the background.

"You can't see the stars here, that sucks," Levi says, rather suddenly. He's not one for heartfelt greetings, but Erwin itches to hug him anyway. He always feels like that.

"No," Erwin only mumbles back though, shrugging a bit. "It's too bright out."

"Sucks," Levi says again, emphasising, and Erwin agrees.

  
  


They walk for a bit, chit-chat following their path. They don't talk about anything important out here in the open and Erwin only sees Levi relax after they stepped into his apartment and the door is locked. Levi's shoulders loosen a bit then, only noticeable to Erwin because he's known him for so many years. He scratches his boots off on the doormat before shrugging his coat off to untie them. Erwin loses his warm clothes too, taking Levi's coat to hang it up, watching him unwrap the scarf from his neck.

"Tea?" Erwin asks and Levi nods. He stays in the hallway while Erwin moves to the kitchen, but joins him probably after using the bathroom. By the time he joins, Erwin has prepared the tea, setting down a cup for Levi before easing into his chair, letting the silence linger for another moment. It gives Levi time to settle, to relax some more, to start talking.

"How's business?" he asks first. Figures. Levi never tells Erwin where he went. He never brings anything either. Just the clothes he's wearing, some money and the knowledge Erwin has always a place for him to stay, and a closet full of his clothes. It developed over the years. First Levi would sometimes send Erwin a text, telling him he went to this city or that. But he's grown more quiet about his adventures. Maybe, Erwin thinks, he actually lives somewhere in a smaller town nearby, though he never asks.

"Good." Erwin sips at his tea, nodding. "In a city like this stores like mine are always full."

"Figures," Levi snorts, leaning back with his cup close to his lips and Erwin studies his face. It's decorated with a small variety of piercings, two sitting close at Levi's eyebrow, one pierced through the soft skin at the bottom of his nose, another sitting right underneath his lower lip. Most of the jewellery is elsewhere though, Levi's ears quite interesting to look at with that variety of them. But he has more Erwin can't see right now. He knows though, because he's the one who put them there.

"Can you squeeze me in?" Levi asks, interrupting Erwin's thoughts. But he was waiting for the question, smiling when he focuses his gaze on Levi's eyes.

"Always."

It's some kind of ritual to Levi, Erwin feels. Usually when he comes, he wants something new. It's been like this forever. Erwin still remembers the first time he pierced Levi, unprofessionally, stabbing a heated safety pin through his ear when they were both dumb teenagers. It never quite healed and Levi had to take it out, leaving behind a hardened nub of flesh and a little scar. But Levi didn't mind. He let Erwin pierce him again, properly that time. And he comes back for more ever so often.

"I'm going to sleep," Levi says before Erwin can ask about what he wants this time. He'll know it soon enough though, so he doesn't mind too much.

"Make yourself at home," Erwin only says, knowing Levi will anyway. But to those words, Levi gives him a little smile, the tiniest hint of gratitude he can't seem to express in another way. Erwin smiles back and then Levi is gone, the steam of his hot tea following him into the apartment. Erwin watches till it's gone, listens to Levi moving about the apartment as quietly as ever. Erwin only hears him because he knows his routine. And he waits it out, finishing his own tea before going to bed himself.

  
  


The next day, Erwin wakes up to breakfast. Levi always makes breakfast when he's there, every morning. Usually Erwin grabs a bite on his way to work, but with Levi, he enjoys sitting down. Levi doesn't talk too much. He mostly listens to Erwin, asks some question while Erwin fills him up with the latest news about his life, work, his friends, though only the people Levi knows too. They all stuck around somehow after school, except for Levi. Erwin wanted to ask many times, but he never gets the question past his lips.

It's strange this time though. Erwin itches to ask more than usual, because Levi is more quiet than usual. It feels like something happened, but he doesn't tell Erwin. He complains about the weather instead, tells Erwin to buy some proper food and decides he'll spend the day cleaning Erwin's apartment. It's charming, really, but also a little sad.

  
  


It takes Erwin a week to find the time to squeeze Levi into his schedule. Well, truth be told, Erwin could pierce Levi any time. The store is his own and he can come and go whenever he wants. He could just take Levi whenever. But, in a way, Erwin wants to drag Levi's visit out. He will stay for a bit, Erwin knows that, but after he got what he wanted, he could leave any day. So the week where he doesn't, feels good.

The day comes however. It's already late, the city bright only because of all the artificial lights. Erwin's store is already closed, but he lets Levi in, let's him take off his jacket, unwrap his scarf.

"Didn't change in here," he mumbles, looking around briefly. Erwin chuckles a bit, shrugging.

"No one complained so far."

"I wasn't either."

Erwin smiles to the hidden compliment, gesturing Levi to follow him even though he knows the way. They move to a little room divided from the rest of the store by a thick, red curtain. Erwin pulls it close even though no one else is there. He watches Levi for another moment, watches how he drags his sweatshirt over his head with a huff.

"It's hot as fuck in here."

"Some people want piercings in places," Erwin muses with a chuckle. "I like to keep it cosy. You should know."

Levi actually smirks, the hint of dark amusement obvious on his features.

"Are they healing well by the way? You didn't come back for a check-up."

Levi never does, not really. But his piercings always heal well, he never had any problems with them.

"Didn't need to," Levi says, as expected. But, rather unexpectedly, he pulls off his shirt to show Erwin. It takes Erwin by surprise and he needs a long moment to really catch what just happened, can't quite help the little smile appearing on his features when he does either. Maybe, he realises, these are the favourite piercings he ever gave Levi. The black jewellery looks so good in contrast with his light skin, dainty on his pink nipples. And they just fit his appearance overall. They fit him because Erwin knows him.

After hanging on the thought for a moment, Erwin approaches Levi to take a proper look, seeing that, indeed, they healed well. They look like they've been sitting there for years.

"Looks good," Erwin says with a nod, resisting the urge to touch. Levi almost looks like he wanted him to, but the hint of it is gone in a second.

"So what do you want today?" Erwin asks instead, realising he hasn't yet. Levi leans back slightly, eyes ghosting over Erwin's face before he sticks out his tongue. It's almost a rude gesture really, but when Levi does it, the way he does it, it almost looks... a little lecherous.

"Ah," Erwin exhales, distracted for a moment. It reminds him of the last time Levi was here, and all those many times before. "Well then, make yourself comfortable."

Levi does, while Erwin moves around to get everything he needs. He places everything neatly on a little tray, disinfecting, making sure no seal is broken before he approaches Levi again.

"That will probably hurt a bit more," he warns, but Levi only shrugs. He sticks his tongue out, eyes on Erwin's face while he catches his tongue with the cold steel of the forceps. Levi doesn't flinch, doesn't even really blink, but his eyes lower. Erwin swallows to the sight, his heart pounding more than it should. It's always like this with Levi. Unprofessional, no matter how professional Erwin gets. He didn't put his shirt back on either and Erwin's arm brushes Levi's when he reaches out for the needle.

Levi's gaze doesn't follow the movement, stays focused on Erwin's face, calm and unafraid even when Erwin brings the needle close. The tension grows anyway, something that's unusual for Erwin. But it's not the usual tension he feels when people get their first piercings or a piercing where it hurts more, it's something else. Something that shouldn't have a place here, but with Levi, it always does.

A heartbeat later, Levi does flinch when Erwin pierces the needle through his flesh. It's subtle and quick, still rather calm, but Erwin can see he feels the expected pain. Only he doesn't seem to mind too much. He never really does. In his mind, Levi doesn't care about the pain, but he can't will his body to not react to it.

The tension stays, thick and heavy in the air, but in a rather comfortable way. It's weird, but Erwin has almost gotten used to it. When he sees it's Levi in front of him, he knows it's okay. And he stays focused anyway, careful when he works on Levi's tongue to get the piercing through the new hole. It takes him a moment, but eventually, he's done.

Levi pulls his tongue back, lips still parted when he tests the feeling a bit awkwardly. He's frowning too and Erwin smiles, dabbing the bit of drool away from Levi's lower lip.

"Hurt?" Erwin asks and Levi grunts in response. He's smart enough not to talk and Erwin smiles while he puts away his tools. He moves for a moment, checking on Levi with a quick glance ever so often, but he stays right where he is, eyes on Erwin.

When Erwin is done, he approaches Levi again, reaching out.

"Let me see," he says, a little more quietly than he has to. He puts careful fingers on Levi's chin and Levi opens his mouth, showing off his new piercing. It looks good so far and Erwin has no doubt it will heal in no time.

"Looks good," he tells Levi, but before he can back off, Levi holds him back. He locks one of his legs behind Erwin's knee, curling a hand around the arm holding his chin. Erwin inhales a breath, holds it, searching Levi's eyes for something.

He finds, desire, the longing for touch, physical intimacy. He finds Levi in there, the Levi only Erwin seems to know. And he leans in, breathing against Levi's parted lips, still holding his chin.

"I can't kiss you," Erwin whispers, partly amused, partly saddened by the fact. But that doesn't stop Levi. He moves a hand to the back of Erwin's head, tugging him down to let him know he can, only not on the lips. The action makes Erwin smile against Levi's skin when he places his lips on his neck, the flesh warm and alive and entirely Levi.

Erwin breathes him in, his hands falling to Levi's hips, brushing up his sides till he can press his fingers against his nipples. It feels different this time, with the piercings, but Erwin likes it. Levi seems to as well, exhales a low breath when Erwin rolls his nipples under his thumbs. Maybe it's the first time Levi experiences what they feel like in a situation like this. Erwin likes the thought.

Slowly, Erwin's lips travel down over Levi's body. He kisses his neck, his shoulders, nips at his collarbones, listens to Levi's breath that grows gradually louder. He feels him out with soft fingertips, following the soft curve of Levi's body to hold him by the hips when his lips reach his nipples. Levi exhales especially loud when Erwin breathes against him, muffling an awkward curse around his new jewellery when Erwin gives it a testing lick.

"They really suit you," Erwin murmurs, closing his lips around the hard skin. The jewellery feels foreign against his tongue, but Erwin likes the pressure, likes the way he can play with them to make Levi twitch and squirm where he holds him. When he pulls away, Levi's skin is already flushed, his eyes droopy and Erwin is amazed all over again. He could never figure out why Levi always gets riled up after something like this. Most people probably wouldn't, but to Erwin it sometimes feels like Levi gets pierced only for this.

"Feeling good?" Erwin asks, tugging at his collar. He's getting hot too, the store still warm and the situation isn't really helping either. It reminds Erwin he shouldn't be doing something like this here, where he works, but then again, he always does with Levi.

Levi only grunts in response, refusing to talk still, which is kind of cute actually. He probably knows he'll sound ridiculous now anyway, though Erwin doubts it would kill the mood. But Levi doesn't take the chance. Instead, he reaches out, pulling Erwin close so he can unbutton his shirt. He's quick about it, his slender fingers working the buttons open in no time, a harsh tug at the fabric once the shirt is undone telling Erwin Levi wants it gone. So Erwin twists his arms out of the fabric, letting it fall to the floor.

Levi, stares for a moment, taking in the sight. Then he reaches out, tracing the defined flesh of Erwin's torso, his abdomen, fingertips lingering on the tattoo he hasn't seen yet. There's a question in his eyes when he rubs it with his thumb and Erwin smiles.

"Got it after you left last time," Erwin mumbles, breathing the reason quietly against Levi's skin when he kisses his neck again. Levi leans back, accepting, his hands warm and strong on Erwin's back when they bring their bodies closer. Erwin savours the feeling of Levi's skin against his own, seizing the moment, always. Because he knows it's fleeting.

Trying not to think about it too hard, Erwin busies his lips on Levi's skin again, kissing him till he's panting, paying extra attention to his nipples because it seems Levi is especially sensitive there today. He starts moaning in no time, fingernails scratching Erwin's back till Erwin pulls off to eye the expected bulge in Levi's trousers.

Somehow, he looks especially lewd today, especially hungry too and Erwin doesn't find it in him to resist the sight. He flicks Levi's belt open quickly, tugging at his pants till Levi lies down and lets him tug his boots off to get rid of them. They fall to the floor right next to Erwin's shirt, but Erwin is too distracted by the beauty of a naked Levi to care. And as if Levi knows, he moves his body, just a little, just enough to show Erwin how his muscles work underneath his skin, enough to let him know he wants this. So Erwin dips down again to kiss the rest of Levi's body. Making up for the fact that his lips are sealed.

He starts over on his neck, working his way down to Levi's nipples quickly, teasing the piercings with his teeth and tongue till Levi squirms and curses. It sounds rather cute now with the way he can't use his tongue the way he usually does, but it only makes Erwin want to hear it some more. He doesn't tease too much however, his own cock already painfully hard under his clothes, though he can ignore it in favour of Levi's body, lips travelling further down.

He kisses Levi's ribs, sucks a mark into the skin right above his navel, let's the dark hair underneath tickle his lips. He wants to make the most of it, as usual, but when he reaches Levi's cock with his lips, Levi actually stops him. He curls a hand into Erwin's hair fast, tugging till he looks up. He opens his mouth, but realises quickly he shouldn't talk and shakes his head instead. Erwin gives him a puzzled look to which Levi only shakes his head again, spreading his legs.

Erwin gets the hint, though he's not sure he can give Levi what he wants.

"I don't happen to store lube here," he says with a bit of a smile. Levi snorts like he can't believe how stupid Erwin is, nodding towards the closed curtain.

"My coat," he mumbles, the words thick in his mouth, but Erwin can't even laugh about how stupidly cute he sounds. Not with the way Levi is looking at him, presenting himself, flushed and naked and utterly shameless. And the words alone tell Erwin Levi was planning this from the start, though it shouldn't surprise him. Not after all this time.

A moment passes, but finally, Erwin nods. Reluctantly he leaves Levi, hurrying through the store to get to Levi's coat, finding the little bottle of lube and a pack of condoms in a hidden breast pocket. It actually amazes Erwin, but he doesn't linger on the thought, too distracted knowing Levi is waiting for him. So he moves back quickly, pulling the curtain closed again to find Levi looking at him impatiently from where he's lying.

The whole image again now, of him in Erwin's store, naked and wanton, feels so lewd to Erwin. But the sight makes his cock twitch and he, once again, decides he doesn't care. Instead he moves back to where he stood before he left, finding Levi with his legs still spread wide, the whole idea of him positively lecherous. It almost feels unreal when Erwin touches him again, but the sound he makes when Erwin runs a palm over his cock sounds very real.

"Turn around," Erwin says after a moment, realising he won't be able to stretch Levi properly like this. This is not a bed after all. But Levi doesn't complain. He huffs and moves, a little slow with his desire, but Erwin doesn't mind the sight. He actually catches himself licking his lips when Levi raises his ass for him like this, spreads his legs as far as he can. It's enough for Erwin's finger to run through the crevice of his ass and Levi shudders to the touch, his cock heavy between his thighs.

Erwin always prided himself with knowing how to use words, but in that moment, he can't find anything to describe what he's seeing. He doesn't know how to tell Levi how perfect he looks, so he doesn't. He only opens the bottle of lube instead, smears it onto his and Levi's skin till he can press a finger into Levi.

Levi shudders when Erwin's finger pushes in, his head hanging low, breath harsh. He shudders for a moment too, hips shifting, though he keeps them still after a moment like it's too much to bare when he moves. Erwin runs a soothing hand over the curve of his ass, mumbling something he doesn't really understand himself, but Levi relaxes anyway. He relaxes and Erwin pushes his finger deeper and from there it doesn't take long. Levi opens up beautifully, reacts beautifully and Erwin has to unzip his trousers before he's done because it feels like too much. Levi is too much for him, but then again, he's exactly what Erwin can bear.

With three fingers stretching him, Levi starts moving his hips back for more shamelessly, breathing his moans into the quiet of the room. It's almost as if he's begging Erwin to get it on already, and truth be told, Erwin is not going to wait to be asked twice. He pulls his fingers back, watching Levi twitch and quiver with the loss before wrapping his still lube-slick hand around his own cock. He gives himself a few generous pumps while Levi moves, turns around again. He almost looks a little strained from holding the position on such a tiny surface for so long, but the desire is more obvious.

Deciding his hand is nowhere near satisfying enough, Erwin moves it away from his cock, only bringing it back to roll over a condom. Levi watches with hooded eyes, lets Erwin pulls his ass off the surface he's lying on so he has more room to push inside. It takes another painfully long moment for Erwin to adjust the position of his hips, but he manages, his own hand tight around the base of his cock when he presses it against Levi's hole.

With a sigh, Levi relaxes, the head of Erwin's cock pushing past his loosened muscle, dipping into the heat Erwin will crave for the rest of his life. He moans with the feeling, pushes forward till Levi moans back.

It's been a while, and though Erwin took his time stretching Levi, he still has to work himself inside carefully. He always waits for Levi's signal to push deeper, no matter how hard it gets with how tight he is. But they make it, like always, Levi panting hard, hips shaking when he tries to get used to the feeling. Erwin is panting too, holding Levi's hips in a tight grip, putting all the effort into not thrusting inside violently. He wants to, so badly, but it's not worth it. So he waits, as patiently as he can, till Levi moves his hips.

Levi shivers when Erwin pulls back, moans when he pushes inside again. Erwin can feel his insides clamping around him, but he pulls back again anyway, establishing a rhythm quickly. Levi seems a little overwhelmed by it at first, but he starts moving with Erwin soon enough, working his hips hard to encourage Erwin's movements. And he looks so good like this, his body a painting of lust and lechery Erwin can't stop looking at. And he knows too, part of him, helped painting it.

The thought makes Erwin's head feel fuzzy for a moment and he buries the feelings in Levi's chest when he leans down to kiss that beautiful skin. He leaves more marks there with his lips and teeth, keeps painting even though Levi is already perfect. He listens to all those sounds of pleasure Levi exhales, savouring the touch of rough fingers on his back, Levi clawing at him the closer he comes to the edge. Erwin can feel it too, tight in his body when Levi swallows him whole with every thrust, pushes his chest against his face because he can't get enough of Erwin's lips. It makes Erwin feel like he wants to give Levi the world, but he can only give him this.

"Close," Erwin grunts when he realises he won't be able to hold the feeling back much longer. His teeth clash against the piercings perking Levi's nipples, pull till Levi spits out a curse and clenches so hard around Erwin's cock for a moment he thinks he will come right then. But he can starve it off for another short moment, hissing to the pain of Levi's fingernails dragging over his back before he brings the hand between their bodies to jerk himself off. Erwin would love to see that image too, but he's too focused on the taste of Levi's flesh in his mouth.

When the orgasm finally hits him, Erwin muffles his moan against Levi's skin, biting down hard when his hips snap and quiver. He keeps thrusting for a moment, riding out the feeling, Levi's hand quick between their bodies. He comes only a few moments later, pushing back against Erwin's lazy thrusts desperately, shivering and moaning till he's spent.

For a moment after they're through, Erwin just hangs over Levi, panting hard, feeling the sweat on his body, Levi's cum on his stomach. He listens to Levi's harsh breathing, the sound of his erratic heartbeat when he tilts his head to the side to breathe. And for that little moment, things are perfect. But as always, the moment ends.

Erwin pulls out carefully, huffing when Levi twitches, watching him when he lets his limbs fall for a moment. He looks exhausted, beautiful, but Erwin doesn't dare look for too long. He gets rid of the condom instead, wiping himself down with a few tissues. He offers Levi a few so he can do the same and they get dressed again in silence. Erwin has many questions in his head, as he usually does, but looking at Levi, he doesn't feel like he's supposed to actually ask. So he doesn't.

"How long will this take to heal?" Levi asks suddenly, his voice annoyed by his own inability to speak properly. It makes Erwin chuckle after all. Of course even someone like Levi will need some time to get used to this.

"Probably four weeks tops. Tongue piercings usually heal fast, but you need to take good care of it. Cleaning it properly is important and you can look forward to a diet of very soft food when the swelling is the worst. I don't think you will have too much trouble with it though. When the swelling is down however, you need to come back so I can change the jewellery. Or let someone else do it. That's important too."

Levi only nods in response, taking the information in. Erwin likes the distraction the explanations provide him with so he keeps talking about proper after care while he straightens up the room, erasing all traces of their actions. Once the place is spotless again, they leave the store and through the bright lights of the city, walk back to Erwin's place.

The next day, Levi is gone.

He doesn't leave a note, a sign, anything. He's just gone, no breakfast on the table, no trace of him left. It saddens Erwin to no end. He didn't expect Levi to leave this soon. He usually doesn't. But he was different this time anyway. Something about him Erwin can't put a finger on.

Levi doesn't come back either. Not after one week, not after two or three or four. Erwin only hopes he's alright. He wonders though, if he did something wrong this time, but he can't figure it out. He can only wonder and think about how much he wants Levi to come back already. But he doesn't for months.

  
  


It's already well into the new year when Erwin sees Levi again. And this time, changes everything. Levi doesn't call like he usually does, he just shows up. Erwin is sitting on the couch in his apartment, watching some crappy movie when the door bell rings. It's unexpected, but Erwin figures it might be Hanji or Mike. What he didn't expect, was Levi to stand there.

He doesn't look different than usual, not really, but something is off. Something Erwin only notices when he steps aside to let Levi in. Levi is carrying a bag this time, a backpack he puts down on the floor before taking off his shoes, his coat, his scarf. He doesn't say anything and Erwin doesn't know what to say either. He wants to ask what Levi is doing here, why he didn't call, why he left so quickly. But he doesn't know how. With Levi, he never knows how.

"Hey," Levi finally says, unexpected, his eyes a little uncertain when he looks up at Erwin. He usually doesn't greet Erwin in the traditional sense and for a long moment, Erwin doesn't know what to do. It feels so weird somehow. He will never figure Levi out.

"Hi," he says back however, finally, giving Levi a smile because no matter what, he's happy to see him. Always.

"How's your piercing?"

Erwin doesn't know what else to ask and the silence feels too awkward. This is not how things usually go and Erwin doesn't know how to act like usual either.

"Fine," Levi answers, rather quickly, like the situation doesn't feel as awkward to him as to Erwin. He shifts, lifting his chin to stick out his tongue and show Erwin. It's been months, of course the piercing has healed well. Levi changed the jewellery too, or had it changed, Erwin doesn't know. He wished he would've come back for him to do it, but Levi rarely does.

"Looks good." Erwin nods in agreement, smiling, and Levi opens his mouth like he wants to say something. He doesn't. Instead, he moves. He takes a step, cradles Erwin's head with delicate fingers and pulls him down into a kiss.

Erwin breathes out, surprised, shocked even, frozen in place till Levi's tongue swipes over his lips. He breathes out again, parting his lips, and lets Levi in. Erwin has never kissed Levi like this before, never to just kiss, but it comes natural anyway. The way their lips move, their tongues touch, gentle and slow and unlike every kiss they've shared. It lasts too, for a beautiful moment, till Levi eases off slowly, pulling back to lick his lips.

"Sorry I left so quickly," he mumbles, looks like he wants to say more, but then only presses his lips into a thin line. It makes Erwin feel like, this is finally the right moment to ask.

"Why did you?" he asks, carefully. "Why do you always leave?"

Levi opens his mouth, closes it again, looks away. He shifts, glances at Erwin, sighs, and shrugs.

"Because I don't want to," is what Levi finally answers. The words are vague, don't make any sense to Erwin. But then again, maybe they do.

"Do you want to stay now?" Erwin asks, glancing to the bag Levi brought. Levi looks there too, then looks at Erwin. And he nods.

"Then don't leave." Erwin smiles and finally, after all this time, he gives Levi the hug he was always itching for. And he makes it last, pressing Levi close because he doesn't want him to leave ever again. He never wanted Levi to leave. Maybe he should've told him that years ago.

"Because I don't want you to either."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun  
> The challenged continues  
> I wrote this last weekend, wow, in one go! Amazing. I felt so much like writing it just happened! Finally to, because let me tell you
> 
> This fic was inspired by [This picture](http://erurilicious.tumblr.com/post/137915218031/i-really-like-all-the-different-60-minutes-one) from [Ashy!](http://erurilicious.tumblr.com/)  
> I'm gifting it to her too because, well, she said to me once she wished people would get inspired by her drawings like this, and I did :') (I hope you like it a little bit at least)  
> Anyway, like, when she posted it, I thought o this prompt right away and I wanted to write it soooo bad badly. But for the longest fucking time I just had no idea how. I tried to write sth else instead to keep the challenge going, but no luck. This image was so stuck in my head, I had to fucking write it oh my god. Well, in the end I took some liberties honestly. And fyi, I have piercings, but not a tongue piercing. And I don't know exactly how it's done, so I just kinda rolled with it. I didn't want to put too much effort into that anyway so I rather focused on other things, okay, don't judge me xD  
> Anyway, I'm not sure what the story around this is really. Well, I guess I do, but I didn't want to make this too long xD I already feel there's not enough smut considering this is a kink challenge. But have it anyway and simply think of it this way: Erwin is the only one who will ever truly understand Levi :')  
> (lame excuses xD)  
> aaaanyywaaaay, yeah, that's pm it. I still love that picture and kinda this idea, not sure how it turned out tho. I didn't read it again because I'm too lazy, but yeah.  
> Aaaaaas always, you can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) or maybe just say hi :3  
> Thank you for reading   
> and see you soon hopefully!


End file.
